warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Demiurgos
Falta traducir y añadir Inspiration and Etymology A concept sketch by Jes Goodwin supposedly depicting a member of the Demiurg race It is frequently suggested (and often assumed) that the Demiurg are the attempt to reintroduce the Squat race that was removed from the game for reasons of the company, or rather as an attempt to reintroduce the 'space dwarf' image into the game. The Demiurg have notable traits shared with the typical Dwarf stereotype, although they are not explicitly described as being like dwarfs. For example they are avid miners, expert traders, in advance of humans (technologically at least) and apparently bear a particular hatred for goblinoids (which are represented by Orkoids in the 40k universe). The term 'Demiurg' is derived from the ancient Greek word demiourgos meaning 'artisan' or 'craftsman' and the Roman philosophical concept of a demiurge (a divine creator). This name is given in some belief systems (most notably Gnosticism) to a deity that created the physical universe. It is therefore befitting that such a race be expert creators. The name also sounds a little like it could mean 'half-man', resonating with the Demiurgs' short stature. There are also clear similarities between the Demiurg and the Bentusi from the Homeworld series of computer games; both races are almost entirely spacebound, with no home planets, and both the Bentusi and Demiurg sell other races Ion Cannon technology. Furthermore, in the Tau language, the Demiurg are known as "Bentu'sin", which translates as 'wise-gifted ones'. This connection may not be surprising, as Homeworld was developed by Relic Entertainment, the developers behind Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War. Squat??? ¿Por que razón habéis metido a los Demiurgos en la categoría Squat? Hay cierta similitud física, pero no son lo mismo. ¿No? Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:29 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Estoy casi seguro de que lei por ahi que los demiurgos eran una faccion de los squat (parecido no les falta). Ademas, si en el buscador de la wiki metes "squats" una de las primeras paginas que salen es la de Demiurgos. Tambien creo que antes la pagina era Demiurgos(Squat) y que ahora la redirige. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 21:36 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya lo aclaro yo. Suceso A) Los Squats desaparecen de Warhammer 40.000. Suceso B) Un listo hace una raza idéntica a los squats. Conclusión erronea: Los squats son demiurgos y viceversa. Son razas distintas a la vez que similares. De hecho no podemos siquiera afirmar que los demiurgos (Como da a entender el artículo) provienen de la raza humana. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 21:52 22 nov 2011 (UTC) En vista de la incongruencia que rodea a los squat y todo lo parecido a ellos, sacamos a los demiurgos de la categoria Squat hasta que se esclarezca un poco mas este asunto. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 23:02 22 nov 2011 (UTC) P.d.. todo esto no es mas que el resultado de la mania de los de Games Workshop de querer tener razas analogas con las de Fantasy.